Date Trouble
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: Erik watches over his angel Christina and the boy she's with, secretly beginning to fall in love with her himself. He notices the strange questions the boy begins to make about moving their friendship to something more, Erik begins to become filled with rage and jealousy. And Christina has mixed feelings herself. (Just a short drabble kind of similar to my date, Phantom added in.)
1. Chapter 1: Date 1

The Phantom of the Opera

 **Disclaimer: Phantom doesn't belong to me, only Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

Erik's POV

How did my poor Christina not know what she was getting into with this boy?

It was summer, after three in the afternoon. The sun was shining so brightly, its fierce heat radiated through its rays all across the earth. I was suffering, secretly watching them; every move they made, every step they took, all to ensure the woman I loved came to no harm.

I didn't trust that boy at all. He couldn't keep her safe. Who knew what dangers awaited them on the perilous path they took? If I had to follow them all the way to the end of their journey, then so be it. But I felt so terrible for my Angel. She was the one who was suffering through this heat more than I. Her steps were getting a little slower and her face was mostly downcast. She couldn't take it anymore, but yet continued to persevere with every step she took.

"Hey, are you alright?" the young boy asked. _Finally_ he took some concern for Christina's well-being!

"Yeah, I'm fine," Christina answered in a low whisper between tired and desperate huffs. She was getting weaker by the minute and if she didn't get any water within her soon, she might pass out from dehydration.

After reaching their first destination, my sweet thought it was all over. But apparently, she had forgotten about their date at the park, which meant they had to walk yet another length. If one of them didn't put an end to this soon, then I vowed I will.

Among more minutes of walking, the boy suggested they stop by his house and get some water, to which Christina gratefully accepted, and I smiled to myself. My Angel was making progress in making decisions on her own. And the boy finally used some common sense.

How did this all start, you wonder? Christina and the boy (she never said his name) went to get an icy treat with a shade of colors on them; Christina's was a dark brown, while the boy's was half orange and half green. I heard Christina call it a snowball. They then sat down at a table and enjoyed themselves and each other.

This of course fuelled me with anger and jealousy lurched at my heart. How dare that boy try to break his way into my angel's heart and try to make them become a couple? Did I mention that he wanted them to be more than friends? I've heard him mention the idea a few times and I could tell Christina was getting annoyed and uncomfortable with the idea that she changed the subject many times.

As soon as they reached the park, I vowed I would keep an extra eye on the boy, for he tried to take Christina to a place to sit under that was not at the park, but at a gathering full of people. Christina, being determined, took the boy to the park where they had designated to meet and they sat down under a shady area instead. The boy then took out some sort of notebook he was carrying and Christina was listening intently and laughing sometimes when he read certain parts of something I couldn't understand what it was.

By now, it was almost five in the afternoon, and I fear if my angel did not come home and to me soon, she would nearly collapse from dehydration, and I didn't want that on my conscience.

"We need to go." Christina said as she looked at the time or her device. "It's 5pm and I really need to be getting home."

"Yeah, sure." He said and they got up together as soon as he packed up his belongings and they took off towards Christina's house where I will be waiting. I quickly turned on my heel and maneuvered in the shadows, until I reached Christina's home and was grateful to be there. Watching them was unbearable, because the boy was trying to make moves, and the heat was scorching and unbearable. I went into the shower and began to relax underneath the water as I bathed myself. As soon as I got out of my dirty clothing and changed into spare clothing of her world. I still wanted to keep my cloak and mask with me. It felt like they were a part of me I wanted to keep.

Christina entered the house not long after, and after receiving some complaints about her smelling unpleasant, she went and took a shower herself. When she came out, I noticed she came out with a towel wrapped around herself, and I looked away out of respect. I would never want to invade her privacy. It is not something a gentleman would do to a lady.

A few minutes later, she came out in her night attire, and once more I was amazed by her beauty. She looked so beautiful and heavenly, almost like a true angel.

"So how did your date go?" one of her friends asked her. Christina sighed and quickly went to lay across on the bed, trying to cool off. I completely forgot she was the one suffering from everything that's been weighing down on her.

"He asked if he could kiss me."

That sent rage throughout my eyes and my entire body. How dare that boy stoop to such a level? Even though Christina was nineteen years of age, a young adult, she was still new in the world of courtship. _Just try, boy. Try and take advantage of her and you'll feel something much worse than rejection. I will not hesitate to bring harm to you._ I thought sourly to myself. Obviously her friend felt the same way.

"He did _what?! No way!_ You are not experienced enough to handle that sort of thing yet. You should wait."

"I told him no."

"Good."

"But then he persisted."

Rage burned deeper and deeper.

"He had a plastic bag, and said that if I felt uncomfortable in kissing him directly, we could kiss through the bag instead."

That's it. My hand was on my Punjab lasso in a minute. I wanted to find that boy and make sure he never does this to her again. But knowing Christina, I did my best to keep my anger and murderous side at bay. I would do anything for her. Anything.

"And what did you say?"

"After he asked me a million times if I mind, I told him I did and then he stopped pestering me." Then she looked above as if sensing my presence and added quietly, "I'm scared, Ingrid."

"Why?"

"Everything's moving too fast. First it was just friends, and now he wants to take it to a higher level. I was going to wait until I marry to do that."

"Well tell him that!" Ingrid exclaimed as she placed her hands on Christina's and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "You have just as much junction to make decisions as he does, Christina. You can't always let him call the shots and take control."

"But what will Erik think? I want to become a singer someday, but this is just all too much to handle."

"Listen. Why don't you go and lie down and cool off? You need it." Ingrid suggested and Christina gave a short nod before leaving. Ingrid turned her gaze up to the ceiling where she knew I was.

"I see you're still spying on them?"

"And what of it?" I asked pointedly.

"Christina's nineteen, Erik! She can take care of herself!"

"And look how well it turned out with that boy! He's trying to take advantage of her! She is too sweet and innocent! I won't let him!"

"Erik, Christina has to speak up, too. She needs to learn to be independent. And can you stop spying one time in your life? Seriously, it's creepy. No one wants to know about you stalking them all the time."

"I've spent my entire life hiding in the shadows, shunned by society. It's all I know."

Ingrid sighed resignedly and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I turned and went to Christina's room to check on her. When I opened the door, I noticed her sleeping form. Her body was moving up in down in slow, breathing gasps. I went over to the side closest to her and caressed her brown hair. It felt so soft and smooth underneath my fingers, it felt like I never wanted to leave. I looked towards the bottom of her feet and noticed little blisters starting to form. I slowly massaged her feet so the blisters could slowly heal and she'll be perfect healthy.

My thoughts once more drifted to that boy. If he ever tried this again, I will not hesitate to put my lasso around his neck and end his life. No matter what anyone says or does, I will not let anything harm her.

Nothing.

 **That's it! This just came out of nowhere. It was kind of a similar story to my real date with the boy, I just incorporated Phantom into it. I hope this is a good Erik POV drabble. Please review! Let me know if you want another and from whose POV. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Date 2

The Phantom of the Opera

 **Disclaimer: Phantom doesn't belong to me, only to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

 **Chapter 2: Date #2**

 **Erik's POV**

Today was another day Christina would go on a date with that boy. She was originally supposed to go on Sunday, June 14, but she had declined, much to my liking, stating that she wanted to go see a play with her family instead. I was worried for a moment, wondering when she'll return to me, but I never felt happier than when I'm with her. She is my being, my reason for living. And as I stated before, I would not let anything or anyone harm her.

Suddenly Ingrid's words came to mind.

" _And can you stop spying one time in your life? Seriously, it's creepy. No one wants to know about you stalking them all the time."_

I gripped my hands into fists in agitation. How dare Ingrid declare things she doesn't know! I only want to keep the woman I love safe, and with that boy she would never be safe! I thought Christine understood that, but it seemed even she too was tired of me watching her every move and constantly pursuing after her. But Christine Daae was a thing of the past. She was part of my past, and I put the past far behind me. Christina will always be my present and future.

But…

My hand reached up to touch the white porcelain mask on the right half of my face. She had never seen what lay underneath nor have I shown her. She needn't be bothered with such ugliness, but what was the one thing I was afraid of? I was afraid that she wouldn't love me. Christine never loved me after she saw my face, so what would make Christina different from any other woman? My own mother didn't even love me and despised me all of my life for having such a cursed face.

I have made my decision. I will not show this to her. I cannot.

Next, I heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps leaving. I immediately rushed out only to see Christina going out with the boy once more. My heart lurched in despair as I reached out my hand, knowing she would never notice me. I just wanted to feel her one time, to let her know I love her.

" _Christina…"_ I sang, but had a hard time getting the last three words out. It's like they were caught in my throat, no matter how many times I dared to get the words out. I love you, Christina. I do!

" _Christina, I love you…"_ I whispered, and hope lifted in my heart, but she never heard me as she continued to leave with the boy. I decided not to follow them, for it would cause too much heartbreak to see the woman I love in the arms of another man. It reminded me of Christine when she went into the arms of the Vicomte de Chagny so long ago. The pain back then was unbearable, but not as much as it was now. I knew when she returned, I had to confess my love to her. I would, no matter who stood in my way.

I sat in her room for a few hours, pondering over what could I say? I couldn't blatantly just come out and say it, could I? No, then she probably wouldn't understand and react in a different way. I couldn't lose her! I just couldn't!

A hand came upon my shoulder and I instantly jumped. I looked up, only to gaze in the presence of the woman who held my very heart. I took everything in, her radiant beauty, her brown hair and eyes, her smile, everything. I was just speechless and began to bask in her presence.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" she asked after what seemed like a lifetime. "I thought you'd be somewhere lurking in the shadows. Well, it's ok. You can stay here."

I simply nodded as she placed her purse down on her bed, and she began to untie her shoes and remove her socks so her feet could have some air. Then she turned to me and asked. "So do you need something, Erik?"

"N-No. I was just wondering how your date with the boy went."

"Oh, we had a lovely time!"

That sent a stab of pain to my heart.

"First he got a mix of ice cream, and I got a root beer float and chips."

"Root beer float? Chips?"

"Well a root beer float is you have ice cream put in first, then they place a drink known as root beer into the cup and it melts over the ice cream. Then they mix it together and let us keep the can if there's some left! It tastes so good! You should come with me and try one, Erik, they're really good!"

I blushed and nodded. I still couldn't speak. My mouth was becoming dry and my head was flushing thinking of what to say to her. What could I say to her? I could sing Music of the Night like I did with Christine, but I wouldn't dare touch her without her consent. But I had to say something, and now seemed like the most opportune to say it.

"Christina, I have something I need to say to you."

She turned her head to gaze at me with a quizzical gaze.

"I…I'm in…love with you…"

Silence was all that hung in the air for a few moments until she spoke, her voice just barely below a whisper.

"W…What…?"

"I love you."

"But how…when…where…what…?"

"Since the first moment I saw you, I fell in love with you. Your smile, your eyes, everything about you enchanted me. I found myself not being able to live without you. You fulfill me."

What can she say to this now…?

 **That's it! Please review! I tried!**


End file.
